1. Field of the Invention
The structure of this invention resides in the area of display cases and more particularly relates to a transparent display case which case can be dismantled and stored for easy transportation and which requires in its assembly no small separable parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display cases are well known in the prior art. There are many users of display cases, for example, people who set up at trade shows, antique/collectible shows, flea markets, fairs, etc., who must carry their merchandise from show to show, setting up their display cases for a few hours or days before moving on to the next show. There are more than 29,000 trade shows held in the U.S. each year and countless antique and flea markets. These shows attract thousands of exhibitors and customers. Exhibitors wish to be able to set up their displays often in an expedited manner and to secure them from tampering and pilferage so that they can also take the opportunity to quickly examine what other exhibitors are selling should they wish to buy merchandise. Exhibitors also want their merchandise to be attractively displayed yet safe. When floor space is expensive, exhibitors wish the best display possible for limited selling space. Shabby display cases tend to lower the prices that people are willing to pay for items that if otherwise attractively displayed, might yield higher prices. Display cases of the prior art usually are in the form of fixed walled cases with a hinged glass or plastic top which lifts up so that objects can be placed in and/or removed therefrom. The tops of such display cases, when closed, can be locked so that the merchandise within the case can be displayed and viewed easily through the transparent top by those walking by. When a customer wishes to examine a piece of merchandise, he would request that the case be opened wherein the person displaying the merchandise would unlock the case and show the potential buyer the merchandise from the case. Such display cases are frequently heavy, difficult to transport and provide a limited amount of display area. Larger cases made of glass or other transparent material can provide additional shelves for the display of merchandise but it is difficult to move such cases as they are quite heavy and take up a great deal of space. To overcome the problem of cases taking up valuable space when transported, display cases that can be dismantled have been developed such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,680 to Griggs. In such a display case the top and sides can be separated from one another and the case, once dismantled, is collapsible, taking up much less space. Another display case of knock-down construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,233 to Page and is of the type having a pivotal top. Another display case having sides that dismantle is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 734,644 to Wilton which sides can be stored within the base of the case for transport, such case, though, being of rather complex and heavy construction. PG,4